


Welcome Home

by Axolocity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of Anahardt, Cute things, F/M, Fluff, Like... some random drama, anahardt, and some drama, return home, sorry about that, that may or may not go on too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolocity/pseuds/Axolocity
Summary: Satya has made it clear that she wants no part in public displays of affection, but after returning from a long mission, her welcome home has her reconsider that.





	Welcome Home

The estimated time of completion for the mission to Ilios was approximately a week to a week and a half. It was simple, really: drive Talon forces from the Grecian temple, protect the landmarks as well as the city, and discover Talon’s interest in the temples and the certain areas of the city. Because of the simplicity, a small team of six was chosen while the rest of the team was to stay back on Gibraltar and await other missions that would arise. And while other missions arose during the team’s absence, taking only half a week to the most being six days to complete…

The Ilios mission took a total three weeks to complete. 

There were many factors that caused this: the winter brought an array of rainstorms that made any airship travel impossible; the mission was more difficult than speculated, as there were more Talon troops lying in the corners and shadows all around Ilios; with the team so small, it was impossible to split up efficiently and stop the multiple attacks in different areas; there was hardly any downtime for rest and recuperation, leading the team to become exhausted which resulted in sluggish bodies coupled with shorter reaction time as well as faltering stamina; and numerous other smaller factors that made the mission nearly impossible. And though they were not completely successful, they were able to take the information Talon had been after and sabotaged their ability to not only return, but also obliterating any reason for them to return. Unfortunately, certain parts of Ilios were left in disrepair, resulting in Winston’s formal apology to the city and assuring that the damages would be paid for. And though the team would have been disciplined for their reckless behavior, the circumstances in which the damages were caused was completely out of their control. Rather, the team received a formal apology and some shore leave to fully recuperate from their arduous mission.

Enervated and sore, the team instantly accepted the time off.  
__________________

It was late afternoon when the ORCA touched down at the base, carrying the battle-worn team within. Despite the current season, Gibraltar's’ winter weather was much warmer and drier than Ilios’ had been, a sigh of relief passed through those travelling within the belly of the ship. The flight had been smooth for the most part, the worst that had happened was a brief moment of turbulence, but it was nothing Lena couldn’t handle. And although she was not a part of the team, Lena had piloted the ship with Winston as her co-pilot for the trip home. The other members of Overwatch had gathered to greet and welcome their comrades and family home with open arms. Everyone was there, crowded and brimming with excitement.

On the outskirts of that crowd stood a certain lanky Junker who was practically bouncing up and down with eagerness as the ship approached. He had taken the back of the crowd by choice, knowing that she would prefer it that way. Well… that and Hog’s reminder about how His excitement tended to get out of hand sometimes which resulted in others getting accidentally injured when it peaked. And based on his current inability to stand still, injury would ensue. His glimmering amber eyes watched the ship’s every moment, eagerness burning in his heart with a wide grin accompanying the pure exhilaration of the moment. It had been so long, it felt too long, like months or _years_ since she left. And now, here she was, in that ship.

Satya was home, and his heart was practically leaping out of his chest with his every bounce. He practically looked like an eager puppy when its master returned home, minus the wagging tail and excited drooling. He was just so elated that she was home again, fuck he had missed her something fierce. He had thrown a fit and threatened to level the Watchpoint when he was denied assisting the team when they did not complete their mission on schedule. A threat Hog immediately subdued by pinning his scrawny frame to the ground as Winston explained patiently (well, as patiently as he could muster with a screaming maniacal string bean raving about how he would punch in that monkey face until it was indistinguishable from a pile of shit) of the circumstances of their inability to send help. And though none of them were enough to convince the Junker, Hog insisted that Satya would not only dump his ass but also murder him if he did something so rash and chaotic. With a grumble, loathing the situation, Jamison calmed down enough to concede.

“Fer fuck’s sake ‘Rat,” Hog growled through his mask, standing behind the lanky Junker with a novel that was dwarfed in his large hands, the book popped open to around the middle of the story. “Calm down, yer squeakin’ leg’s droivin’ me mad.”

“Aw shut it ya drongo!” Jamison hissed as he swiveled around to face the colossal man with an indignant glare. “‘M fuckin’ excoited, ‘s been almos’ a month an’ she’s foinally home! Gimme a break!”

Hog just let out an irritated grunt as his book softly clapped closed and he stashed it into his back pocket, knowing when Jamison was this excited he wouldn’t be able to enjoy his reading or… anything really. The man had too much energy… but there was something endearing to see him this elated. He doubted Jamison had been this rapturous to see another human being in years, probably since he was a child. So, though irritating as fuck, Hog was content to take a break and observe his boss’ current enthusiasm. It was amusing, to say in the least.

Jamison’s head whipped back to the ship as the engines died down slowly after it touched down, the excitement in the room swelling as the hydraulics from the drop hatch began to descend. It was only a matter of time before the passengers would begin disembarking. Jamison cursed that he was not in the front with the others, wanting nothing more than to be there the second the toe of her heels graced the ground with her entrance. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up into his arms and welcome her home with a warm kiss. He wanted to do this and more, but he knew that he couldn't. Satya had made it abundantly clear that public displays of affection were not acceptable, as she did not like to make a spectacle of herself. She wasn't fond of being handled, flaunted like a prize (despite Jamison not having done this), and certainly didn't like the looks they received from the people around them. The judgmental and questioning stares, questioning a woman of her caliber courting a man like Jamison Fawkes. She already despised being stared at or watched in a public setting, the looks making her inwardly uncomfortable. Thus, her insistence on the rule banning any public displays of affection.

And though he wanted to and was disappointed in that rule, Jamison Fawkes agreed. He loved her too much for something so small to push her away. It wasn't worth it.

The first person to step out of the ship was a weary but smiling Ana, who was immediately welcomed with a loving smile and warm hug from Reinhardt, who scooped her up into his arms and held her close.

“Ana, mein liebling! I've missed you dearly!” his tone was filled to the brim with tenderness and adoration as he held her close while being mindful to not crush her against him. It was obvious when Reinhardt began to worry about her, it had been at the exact same time as Jamison's own worry. Though, unlike Jamison, Reinhardt wasn’t as violent but did agree on the scrawny man’s argument to go to Ilios and aid their comrades, but not just for Ana’s sake (though she was a bigger factor of his harder push). But he didn’t push as hard afterward, knowing Ana’s capability to keep the team together as well as her competency in keeping herself and the others safe. He worried, but he also knew he was worrying about (former) Captain Amari, a woman proven to be perfectly adept in situations such as Ilios. 

Ana, though adept and capable, did not seem to mind this. In fact, upon her welcome, let out a warm oaky chuckle as her arms wrapped around Reinhardt the best she could (due to his massive size). She sounded weary, but a newly established glow seemed to encompass her person and subside her current exhaustion. She pushed herself back only enough to be able to rest her forehead against his, gazing deep into his eye with a loving smile as one of her hands reached up to cup his cheek gently.

“And I’ve missed you Habibi,” her tone was full of the same warmth emitting from her glow as a smile seemed to be stuck on her face. Though they were in the hangar, the couple seemed as if they forgot where they were as they became lost in the arms and gaze of one another. And it probably would have remained this way, if not for a clear of the throat from the hatch as the second passenger from the mission descended.

“As sweet as the reunion is, perhaps it should be moved at least off to the side?” Fareeha’s voice was cool and calm as she addressed the two. Though she loved Reinhardt dearly, the man being a second father to her, it still made her uncomfortable to see him and her mother just so… romantic and cute with one another. She wasn’t sure if it was because they would always get lost in one another’s company, or just seeing her mother in any form of a relationship was odd to her. Either way, they were also kind of blocking the bottom of the hatch and Fareeha was in no mood to jump down due to the soreness in her legs.

“Yeah, or perhaps wait until later?” came Jesse’s voice, slightly behind Reinhardt. He was part of the welcoming committee and was now regretting not being the one to greet Ana first. “When… y’know, we don’t gotta watch you two being sweet on each other?”

Ana smirked as she pulled away from Reinhardt’s forehead slowly the moment she felt Reinhardt’s brow furrow only slightly in slight offense. He turned to the two with a slight frown.  
“Pah! Can a man not miss his dove?” he huffed, not truly angry though a little pouty about the situation. It did not last long though, as Ana’s thumb gently stroking his cheek with a soft smile calmed his brief frustration. He looked to her with a soft gaze.

“They are perhaps correct Rein, there is always later,” her smile made him blush softly. “Plus, I could use some food and rest after that mission.” And though reluctant, Reinhardt nodded and set her down carefully. Before he could take a step back, Ana’s hand still on his cheek, she kissed him softly followed by a loving smile. He smiled back warmly, holding back from just scooping her up once more, and took a step back so both women could step off the hatch. Upon stepping down, Ana turned to Jesse who hugged her warmly.

“Good t’ have ya back, mama,” he said lowly, smoothly. He was trying to keep his voice down, as Fareeha hated when he called Ana that. Out of jealousy, more than likely.

“Nice to be back Abni,” her voice just as low and as warm as a mother’s pride. He released her sooner than he would have liked, seeing as Fareeha was beginning to glare again. He offered a hug for her, but she denied it as she continued to walk on. He sighed, tipping his hat down slightly as guilt burned into his gut. It was always like this, despite how many times he tried to rebuild that bridge. He missed being close to her, like a big brother. But now… it felt like a bad taste in his mouth.  
He flinched when he felt Ana’s hand on his shoulder.

“Give her time,” she said softly, looking up to him reassuringly with guilt also burning in her eye. “I apologize for being the cause of this…”

“So am I,” he mumbled before sighing, Ana’s brow raising at his wording as he adjusted the brim of his hat down slightly and his fingers slid into his pockets. “C’mon then, let’s get some food for ya. Must be starvin’ after all of that.”

She chuckled lightly, making note to ask him about his meaning regarding his apology later.  
“Indeed, I am, the shore leave is a welcomed break from any upcoming mission.” 

“Then let us go, Liebling,” Reinhardt smiled warmly, offering his hand to her politely. With a grateful smile, Ana took his hand warmly as she was escorted away by her gentleman, Reinhardt carrying her luggage that had been handed to him when it was unloaded.

 _‘Fuckin’ foinally,’_ Jamison thought to himself bitterly as they moved away, they had been standing too long in front of the dropship and slowing the process of disembarking. From the time that Fareeha and Ana had disembarked, Genji and Hanzo had also stepped down as well, smoothly weaving past the emotional welcome. Next to disembark was Zarya, who had Mei waiting at the bottom of the hatch for her. Jamison didn’t seem to recognize their interaction, as his head whipped to the top of the hatch as his ears picked up a familiar _click_. 

His chest felt elated, his eyes were locked on the figure that smoothly and elegantly descended the hatch. It was like a painting being composed in front of his eyes. Her dress flowing in the soft breeze like lapping waves with every step, her posture was perfect and elegant as it matched every smooth _click_ produced by her gorgeous heels, both were accompanied by the soft sway of her hips. Her long, ebony hair glided only slightly behind her as a few strands seemed to bounce slightly in her descent. And her eyes, her rich molten gold suns, were fixated on what was ahead of her with her usual authoritative gaze. Jamison took in every inch of her, every crease, every bend, and every curve of her perfect mocha figure. A smile grew across his features and stretched slowly. His heart pounded as he stared at her with no indication of subtlety or any indication of stopping, eyes crackling like a wildfire as they watched her grace the Watchpoint with her presence. With how intently he stared, it was only a matter of time before she felt his burning gaze on that gorgeous skin.

She turned very slightly and noticed him, her eyes locking onto his. Jamison’s breath caught, teeth met his lower lip softly as his Adam’s apple bobbed with a nervous. His heart began to beat faster, harder. A smile turned into a grin, both nervous and excited the longer the electricity of her gaze held his. Well, as far as he was concerned, it was electric. It caused his spine to tingle, his fingers to twitch, and an odd taste in his mouth that caused his tongue to dash between his lips slightly. He was frozen in place, paralyzed by her gaze.

Then she smiled.

It was simple, a small thing that could be perceived by any other person as a polite gesture. A quiet greeting, recognition of the attention that she was receiving. She was happy to see him, this was true, but unlike Jamison she could conceal her delight with poise and restraint. It had been too long, far far too long since the last time they had been together. Since they had seen one another. Since he last saw the small contours of her face when she expressed herself in her perceivably restrained manner, but he knew better. He could see the small glimmer in her golden eyes, one of both fondness and a muted excitement. The way her lips curved up a little bit more than just her usual polite smile, something that felt more personal to him because only he recognized it. And only he, so he observed, was graced by them. And the more time he paid fixating on these intricate details (her eyes, her smile, her equivalent delight to see him as he was to see her) a feeling of elation filled his stomach and began to spread throughout his entire being. His grin grew wider, the overabundance of joy in his eyes began to glow brighter than the sun itself, his knees shook eagerly, and his hands slowly made their way closer to his chest as his shoulders bunched progressively in an automatic reaction of his current state of emotional euphoria. He was ecstatic... perhaps a little too ecstatic for his own good, because of the little self-control he had he was unable to hold back the extreme elation and seemed to completely forget one of her cardinal rules. Jamison scrambled, his body moving swiftly on its own towards the cause of his current state of exhilaration.

Satya’s feet suddenly left the ground.

She couldn’t even begin to comprehend the movement, it had all happened in what felt like an out-of-body experience. She didn’t know when he started toward her, she didn’t know when he had gotten close enough to pick up his scent of cinnamon and gunpowder, she didn’t know when his arms had wrapped around her middle. What she did know was that she had been lifted, her feet removed from the solid concrete beneath her heels, and hefted into the arms of the lanky Junker. Her eyes went wide, the smile on her face now replaced with a silent gasp as she felt the heat rise to her face and her heart thudded painfully in her chest. Her body was pressed flushed against his, the heat of his body seeped through her uniform and the familiar spread of his wildfire across her skin was sorely missed. And as much as she wanted to stay, this was not the time nor place. Their teammates were watching (so she perceived) and she was beginning to feel uneasy. She opened her mouth to speak-

But his momentum didn't stop when he picked her up. She felt his hold tighten and bring her closer to his chest as she felt his body move in a sweeping motion. Panicked of being flung out of his arms accidentally, her arms found the back of his neck and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. She felt his peg leg leave the ground not a second later, and the feeling of vertigo hollowed out her belly. Her breathing grew a little heavier, panic filled her mind as she heard an involuntary, slightly fearful, cry escape from between her lips. It was akin to a yelp, though seemed to come out as more of a squeal that was both brief and fairly loud. 

They were spinning, and rather fast. All of Jamison's momentum from his excitement and scramble toward her reflected in it, his arms squeezing around to warmly bring her closer. Satya was panicked, her heart slamming in her chest and pounding in her throat. This was completely new to her, something so foreign that she wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond. A part of her was comforted with his arms holding her securely as his familiar scent filled her lungs with her chin resting on his shoulder. The other part was filled with panic and fear about the thought of his grip loosening and him accidentally letting her go. She was equally enjoying the new sensation and loathing it. Loathing, however, reigned dominant when she was reminded where they were and embarrassment began to burn even more on her cheeks. And at the idea of the others staring at such a sight, she began to feel increasingly more self-conscious by the moment as her grip tightened slightly around him in preparation to hide her face. However, right as she was about to object and demand to be put down, she heard one of the sweetest sounds escape from the Junker. 

He was laughing, laughing in pure delight and elation. This was not to imply he didn't laugh in that matter at all, as he seemed to always be laughing or giggling to himself constantly. But something about the sound of this one was… different. Satya recognized his laugh by the pitch of it, all his laughs had a sort of mischievous hyena cackle that expressed his trickster nature rather accurately. Depending on the situation, it could either be delightful and contagious or wicked and unsettling. But this… was so pure. There was no wildness to this laugh, no sense of that impish scheming (true, it still did still hold a bit of a cackle, but that was just the way he always sounded) that was always present in his fits of carefree amusement and glee. This, though, this was filled to the brim with exhilaration. Ecstatic, love, elation, pure joy. She felt her heart warm as the fear melted away from inside of her as she discovered a soft smile had appeared on her face.

“Oh Saty! ‘Ve missed y’ so much!” his laugh was so warm and light, the delight that had been welling inside of him was being fully expressed in his laughter and his hold. She could feel him shaking slightly, unable to restrain it any further. As if the wings of his excitement had just taken off on their own and guided him to her without his full consent. Yet, despite its involuntary arrival, he seemed to regret none of it. He seemed too focused on her, on the fact that she was back here, she was home, she was in his arms, she was _home_! All of it coming together as her own welcome home party, where someone had missed her enough to represent an entire crowd of people. It warmed her to the core, and she heard a soft sound escaping her in the moment. A sound bubbling out of her caused by both his warmth and excitement mixed in with her own.

Satya Vaswani was… laughing. It wasn’t quite as boisterous as his own, nowhere close even, but what it lacked in volume it made up for in warmth.

The sound caused Jamison’s cheeks to warm as his own laugh grew a little softer just so he could hear it. Hearing her laugh was always such a treat, he relished those moments when he could pull one out of her with either a silly trick or an awful pun. But this one was new, it was a little less audible as her usual laughs. And it was warmer, so much warmer that he’d dare even say that he could feel his entire chest warm at its sound alone. He wasn’t sure how, but he felt his smile grow even bigger at the sound as his arms held her even closer, and her arms own responded the same. The coupled feeling of both the coolness of her gauntlet and the warmth of her organic arm brought him into the comforted sense of familiarity, he had sorely missed the way she held onto him.

The momentum slowed, and their spinning came to a stop as Jamison’s peg leg touched back down. Both felt a little dizzy, their hearts pounding in tandem against the other's’ chest as their laughs began to slow as well. Her face was buried in his shoulder, her nose nuzzled lightly into the crook of his neck as his own was nuzzled into her thick ebony locks. It was quiet now, the two holding each other close and relishing the intimacy of their embrace. They forgot the world in that moment, forgot where they were or what they had been doing. Where she had been and how long it had been since they had last seen each other. In that moment, it was only Satya and Jamison. Two breaths, two hearts, and the amiable embrace that entwined them.

Neither knew how long they stood there for. It could have been hours, minutes, seconds… but they didn’t care. Well, for the most part. Simultaneously, the two were becoming aware of where they were and began to mentally react differently. Jamison began to worry and felt a small fear wash over him, while Satya’s former embarrassment slowly resurfaced within her. Jamison’s fear came from breaking her rule on public displays of affection, and while she never would harm him for breaking a rule, it did tend to put him in the doghouse. Or resulted in her giving him a cold shoulder for the rest of the day. Both were undesirable, she just got home and he wanted to spend every second of her shore leave with her (at least, if she’d _let_ him). And the more he thought about it, the more fearful he felt as a pit began to well in his stomach like a stone. It was unpleasant, unwanted, and made him feel progressively worse. Satya, however, wasn’t upset with him. If anything, the burning feeling of embarrassment was becoming overwhelming for her. She wasn’t embarrassed about who it was she was in the embrace with, far from it, it was just where they were in that embrace. About who could be watching and how many of their teammates were watching. She felt her heart pumping harder (at least, she believed it was her own). Her face was hot, and she needed to pull away.

A moment passed.

“Jamie?” she asked softly, feeling him jolt at the sound of his name so suddenly. Her voice was soft, obviously meant for only him to hear. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously.

“Y-Yeh?” he mumbled.

“Could… Could you put me down please?” it was a soft, simple request.

“Yeh love, ‘course.”

Carefully, he set her down. Her feet touching the ground smoothly and lightly, their arms slowly loosening from the other’s neck as Satya looked around. They were alone in hangar, the silence both soothed and allowed her to relax at the knowledge of their solitude. Neither was sure when the welcoming committee had departed, but both were grateful that it had. Satya took a few calming breaths, the development of the situation washing a feeling of relief over her as she looked back to Jamison. He, however, wasn't looking at her as she noticed the creases of his face in an odd expression. Curiosity and worry filled her heart and creased on her brow as her gauntlet rested gently on his chest before slowly travelling up his neck then cupping his cheek softly. A small echoed through his body at the cool touch of her prosthetic fingers before he leaned into her touch warmly and followed her guiding pull to look at her.

They were both blushing, dark shades of hot crimson scorched paths running from their ear tips to cheeks and across their noses. Jamie's illuminating the constellations of freckles that danced across his face and down the plain of his chest, scattering in peppered amounts along his arms and down his back. Satya's own blush warmed her sharp, perfect features of her face. A deep red contrast against the heavenly chocolate tone of her skin. Between the both of them, the sight of the other bright red instigated a smirk between them that turned into soft laughter. Jamison's more of a warm cackle, Satya's a subdued and cool chuckle. It had been a long time since they'd been together.

Far, far too long.

The small moment of laughter calmed to an exchange of warm smiles and flushed cheeks as they gazed at each other. Satya was the first to speak.

“Come, I am tired and wish to unpack,” her voice was smooth, yet endearing.

He grinned in response. “Aye aye love.” And before she could object or deny him permission to do so, he had taken her luggage and began to carry it to her quarters. She sighed with a smirk as she watched him fondly for a moment before following close beside him.

_________

“Jamison, why did you pick me up in the hangar?” 

At the use of his full first name, Jamison jumped slightly and he looked to her a little confused. It was later in the evening, after she had managed to eat a full meal and comfortably bathe without the worry of a time limit. Now, she was filing reports at her desk while Jamison was laying on her bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling before she had spoken. It had been a slow evening, calm, a comfortable silence had filled the room as she worked and he relished her company. Having her back felt like a gift, and while he wanted to tell her everything about what she missed and how much he had missed her, he knew she’d enjoy the silence and the familiar sounds of her room. The hum of the fan, the soft sounds of her devices, her own breathing (perhaps even his), and the light ‘whirring’ sound her single sentry turret would make. It was peaceful, and the sounds created a comfortable space for her that he was grateful to be a part of.

The silence had held for some time, maybe an hour or so. And for her to be the one to break it (and with a question like that) caught him off-guard.

“Wo’?” he asked, his amber eyes now locked on her with his brow knotted and raised in curiosity.

“When I stepped out of the airship and looked to you, you ran up to me and… lifted me-” she blushed lightly at the mention of it. “-despite my rule for you not to do so. I’m curious why you would even consider doing such a thing?”

Crap, he was in trouble. He swallowed hard as he sat up slowly and shifted to where his good leg was hanging off the edge of the bed while his stump rested on the edge slightly. He was starting to find the floor to be an interesting object as he stared down, his good hand coming up and lightly and scratching the back of his head nervously. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t even know. A wave of excitement had just overcome him in that moment and… well, his legs and arms took over. He had missed her so much, and wanted to hold her close like he had before she left. To have her in his arms where he could feel her body against his own, take in the beautiful scent of her hair, hear the soft sound of her breathing, and feel her arms around him. It wasn’t planned or anticipated… it was just instinct and desire pushing him to her, the spinning just happened to be a bonus due to the speed he had been moving at before lifting her.

“Well darl’ I… I can’ really say,” he shrugged slowly, sheepishly. His hand left his hair t scratch his jaw lightly. “Somethin’ jus’... came ova’ me. ‘M real s-”

“Don’t,” her voice was firm, he flinched at the sudden coldness though looked to her in confusion about what she said. She had turned her chair and was now facing him with a stern expression resting on her face.

“W-Wo’?” 

“You heard me,” she stood and strode over him smoothly, looking down at him with her expression unchanged. He was staring up at her with a look of both fear and confusion, and she had to stop herself from smirking at it. “Do not apologize Jamison Fawkes.”

The use of his full name caused him to inwardly flinch once more, as well as a light blush dusting his cheeks as he stared up at her dumbly. His tongue darted between his lips lightly as he remained silent, unsure of what to say.

Upon recognizing that, Satya reached forward and softly cupped his cheek as her expression softened. Her gaze much calmer and warmer, a soft smile lightly curled her lips as molten gold stared into burning amber. He had washed up for her arrival, she noted to herself as her thumb slowly and soothingly stroked the small constellations that adorned his cheek. She heard a soft exhale escape his lungs as his eyes slowly closed and he turned his head slightly to place a gentle kiss on her palm before nuzzling it warmly. Her smile grew a little more. Truth be told, she had missed him as much as he had missed her. And though she still disliked of public displays of affection, she found herself surprisingly touched by his inability to restrain himself from welcoming her home. The thought of it alone left a warm throb in her heart as she watched the comfortable expression that rested on his face, recalling his laughter when they spun and the laughter they shared together. 

Satya Vaswani had made it perfectly clear that she wasn’t fond of public displays of affection… though she found herself now willing to make an exception: Jamison Fawkes. Jamison Fawkes and his silly way of lifting her when she returned home in a moment of pure delight and excitement.

That was the exception… though, perhaps, not the only one.

Her gauntlet gently rested palm down on his chest as she laid him back slowly. His eyes opened wide with a brow knotted into a confused expression, but he did not resist her press. When his back was resting on her sapphire silken comforter, she had followed and had practically straddled his waist with those perfect thighs of hers. A blush burned across Jamison’s face as he stared up at her with a rough swallow bobbing his Adam’s apple nervously. She chuckled softly, warmly, as her organic hand stroked his cheek once more. The sound of her soft laugh alone put him at ease and his eyes closed again slowly. However, he was blindsided when she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his hot, chapped lips. His eyes opened wide, though drooped slightly to half-lidded as he kissed back softly before cupping her cheek gently with his organic hand and stroking her cheekbone softly. 

The kiss wasn’t heavy or deep, it was simple and warm. Full of a longing that wasn’t desperate to seek the other, but reveling in their company. It was love, soft and pure. She pulled back slowly, breaking the kiss to roll beside him and for him to follow. His arms wrapped warmly around her as he all but encompassed her as he curled around her, her legs entwining with his warmly. He pressed his forehead softly to hers as he gazed into her eyes with adoration and infatuation. He grinned lightly. She smiled softly.

“Welcome home Saty,” he whispered softly, nuzzling his nose to hers.

She chuckled softly, nuzzling back lightly.

“It is good to be home Jamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, another fic! I've also been sitting on this one for 2 weeks this time! Sorry uhh, I'm still self-conscious about posting. I love this ship, I love this idea, I LOVE FLUFF and this idea was so cute to me! 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, I had a lot of fun writing this! It was definitely a feel good fic!
> 
> Also sorry about the "Amari Family Drama", it was completely random and while I should have cut it out... I kinda like the drama too much.
> 
> But I won't apologize for typing out Jamison's accent. Not at all sorry about that


End file.
